Shades of Yesterday
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: A Medieval AU. When Reno displeases Prince Rufus de Shinra, he is sold into slavery. Purchased by the King of Nibelheim, he has to learn to survive in his new position as a pleasure slave in a court filled with secrets. VincentReno, amoung others.
1. 1 A New Life

**Shades of Yesterday  
**by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm just playing with these characters and will put them back when I am done.

A/N: This a fic I've been working on since last year. It got me through the last semester of High School. It's still not complete, but here is the first chapter.

**---------**

_Chapter One: A New Life_

From time beyond memory, the royal house of Midgar had a special force known as the Turks. Their name was derived from the fact that the original Turks were all from the wandering tribe of the same name. They were the best of the best in espionage, assassination, and other such covert operations requiring stealth and silence. Their service exclusively belonged to the Shinra Dynasty of Midgar. Trained from young ages, no man or woman from any other kingdom could ever surpass their skill. It was in the oaths that they swore not to fail, never to bungle their missions, lest Shinra's name be soiled by their mishaps. Over the years, few had ever failed, until Reno joined their ranks. The twenty-five year old had been working for Prince Rufus de Shinra for the past six years, trying to keep his head above water in the sea of life.

But Reno had a problem, when it came to sneaking, kidnapping, and killing he had no trouble, but espionage wasn't his forte. He had begged Rufus not to send him on a mission to Kalm to obtain certain secrets about their royal family, telling him he wasn't the man for the job. But the Prince has sent him on it regardless, ignoring his pleas. When Reno came back injured and empty handed, the spoilt Prince went into a rage. Reno had gotten a few lashes for his failure, being just the latest in a long line of similar mishaps.

Reno lay belly down on his rough cot in the Turk's barracks. A cure spell had stopped the bleeding but the pain of the lashing had yet to subsidize. He lifted up his head as he heard the approach of one of his fellow Turks, Tseng by the sound of the steps. It was easy for the Turks to pick one another out through the sound of their footsteps, each having a unique walk.

"Reno?" the head Turk gently asked. Reno sat up to face his leader, wincing at the pain in his back.

"What's the Prince's will?" Reno inquired. Upon seeing Tseng's expression, he knew the news wasn't good.

"He commands you to be sold into slavery. Agents of the nearest Auction House are to come at first light tomorrow. He says that you'd do better as a slave," Tseng replied. Reno's head and shoulders slumped forward in defeat. So this was it, his days as a free man were over; his failures had cost him dearly. "All is not lost, Reno, you are stealthy, you could escape."

"But then I'd be a wanted man, Tseng, you know just as well as I what they do to run away slaves when they're caught, yo, and they're always caught," Reno retorted, flopping back on his cot. Tseng sighed heavily, he would never wish this fate on anyone, especially not on Reno, a free spirit by nature, he wouldn't cope well with any master who treated him as a thing, not a person, as slave masters were wont to do.

"I will pray for you, Reno, seeing as you never pray for yourself," Tseng said, moving to his own cot to lie down and mull over the day's events. Reno tried to go to sleep, but his back still protested its punishment.

The next day, three men accompanied Prince Rufus into the Turk's barrack. One was skinny and rat-faced, the other two were big and burly, obviously the Auction House Manager and his flunkies.

Rufus's four main Turks were already awake and active. Reno stood in the center of the room, head held high, ready to face his bleak future. Rude held on to a sobbing Elena as Tseng fell into place beside Rude.

"Long farewells do not become men like us, don't you think?" Rufus said. Reno didn't reply, having nothing more to say to his Prince. "This is the man. You've been paid to take him, so proceed." The rat-faced man snapped his fingers and the two guards began binding Reno's writs before him, hobbling his feet so he couldn't run, and finally placing a cold iron slave collar around his neck. They then led him outside to the servant's courtyard and onto a cart, trying his collar's rope lead to it. The other three Turks had followed and watched in silence as Reno was taken away, probably never to be seen again.

---

Slave Auction Houses are the dingiest, dirtiest, most dilapidated places in Midgar. Slaves are kept tied to stakes stuck in the dirt floor, having only enough rope to move a few feet in any direction, and oft there are five or six all tied to one stake. Food is dished out in small, meager portions and is probably some of the worst known to man. Fighting is common among the slaves kept on the same stakes, usually over food.

Almost daily, wealthy agents come and look over the stock to find slaves for various tasks: big, strong men to work in forests and mines, young boys to serves as doorkeepers or pages, women to cook and clean. If a rare beauty appears, she is quickly snatched up as a pleasure slave, oft to bear children to barren aristocrats to lazy to divorce their older wives for younger brides. Reno had been on the market for two weeks, always overlooked because of his, now, slightly exaggerated scrawniness, dirt-streaked face, and rat's nest hair. The weekend Auctions came and passed, but no one saw any potential in the young man.

One day, the Auction House was all a-buzz, more so than usual. Slaves were being switched around, women who had not seen baths in weeks were trying to fix themselves up a bit, and the Rat-faced manager was looking even more frazzled than usual.

"What's going on?" Reno asked one of his stake-mates, a young woman named Alyss that had been in the Auction House for two years now. Reno didn't understand why no one wanted her, she was fair of face but had an exaggerated limp from a poorly set broken leg.

"Balthier's in town," she replied.

"Balthier?"

"One of the top class slave traders. They say he only buys for the King of Nibelheim. To be purchased by him is a great honor." At her words, a handsome man with short blond hair entered the Auction House. Dressed in a white poet's shirt and black breeches, he appeared elegant yet practical. The manager greeted him with much bowing and flourishes. Baltheir would have none of that, already beginning to looks down the rows of stakes.

"Your selection's no better than any other House I've visited in this dingy city," Reno heard the trader comment.

"Look at this one here, sir. With a little cleaning she could prove valuable," the manager said, showing Baltheir a girl no older than sixteen. Balthier only scoffed.

"My clientele does not desire a young woman with a fair face, he seeks personality," Balthier retorted. He stopped at a man with numerous tattoos and a powerful build, grimacing. "Do you have anything with a slight build but a strong spirit?" The manager looked around, thinking.

"I'm afraid that type is hard to come by in these parts, Kalm's Houses have more of that kind," he replied.

"What of the red-head?" Reno's shock was evident. After two weeks of being ignored, he was being looked at by the best in the business?!

"Him? He is a recent acquisition," the manger said, waving his hand.

"I'd like to examine him closer," Baltheir said, looking Reno up and down. "He might just be what I'm looking for." A guard stepped forward and untied Reno from his take, leading him into a private room Reno had never seen before. The manager and Balthier followed a few steps behind. Once inside, Reno's rope was tied to a ring in the wall.

"Strip," Balthier commanded.

"Excuse me?" Reno asked, aghast.

"Don't question orders, slave!" The manager moved to slap Reno for his defiance. Reno squeezed his eyes shut; this wouldn't be the first time he had been struck. But the blow never landed, Balthier had the man's wrist in his grasp.

"You damage him, he's of no use to me. Scaring from previous masters will be enough of a selling challenge, bruises will make my job harder," Balthier warned. The manager's hand went limp in Baltheir's grip.

"Then how do you intend to discipline him?" The manager asked. Baltheir just smirked.

"I've a way with slaves," he replied. "Strip, slave." This time, Reno followed the command, embarrassed and avoiding looking at the other three men in the room. Balthier immediately began examining him, first looking at him from all angles, turning him around as needed. He then proceeded to examine Reno's face, looking at his eyes, teeth, ears, ect. He traced his fingers along Reno's twin tattoos, the marks of his particular Turk clan. Through the process, Reno felt like a chocobo being examined before a race. The most awkward part was when Baltheir took a few moments to examine his equipment. The man's hands were warm to the touch, especially considering the chill in the room.

Reno couldn't help but squirm as Balthier finished his examination. The man turned to the Auction House manager, a pleased expression on his face.

"He's scrawny, but good food will solve that little issue. What the asking price?" The manager silently conferred with the guard for a few moments, in which Reno was allowed to re-dress.

"6,000 gil," the manager said, Balthier scoffed.

"He's worth barely 2,000," Balthier said.

"No lower than 5,500."

"No higher than 3,000."

"Come Baltheir, I've an Auction House to think of."

"Good sir, is he so desired that I must pay out my entire pocket and be poor for my journey to Nibelhiem?"

"4,200, no less."

"Make it an even 4,000 and you've got a deal."

"Fine!" Money changed hands as Reno's rope was untied and given to Baltheir. The trader bowed to the manager, pulling Reno along and out of the Auction House.

Reno blinked as his eyes met sunlight for the first time in two weeks. Balthier took hold of Reno's arm, keeping him from crashing into anything as his eyes re-adjusted to the harsh sunlight. Balthier's cart saw a ways away, guarded by a young blond boy sitting on one of the chocobos.

"How'd it go?" He asked, seeing Reno.

"Quite well. You'll come to the next sale so you may see how it works, Vaan," Baltheir said, loading Reno into the card, trying his to a metal ring before tying his hands and feet to keep him from trying to escape. "We need to reach Junon quickly, the boat leaves in a week's time. I'd like to get to Costa del Sol sometime before the winter storms prevent passage."

The trip to Junon took several days thanks to the chocobos. During the whole trip, neither Baltheir nor Vaan ever spoke to Reno, merely making sure the bonds and collar weren't doing too much damage and giving him his portion of the traveling rations, He took them without question and ate gratefully, the dried fruit and meat were ten times better than anything the Auction House have ever given him.

"Can you do anything?" Baltheir asked him one night.

"What do you mean?" Reno asked, confused by the question.

"Surely you've some marketable talent. What did you do before the Auction House? You seem to be too educated and free-spirited to have been born into slavery or to have been enslaved for very long."

"I was in the service of Prince Rufus, as a Turk." Baltheir grimaced, in places like Nibelhiem, Turks weren't respected like they were in Midgar. Things like that could make or break a sale if the purchaser found out.

"Well, let's just keep that to ourselves. Take note Vaan, some points should not be sold." The younger blond nodded. Reno had come to learn that Vaan was Balthier's apprentice. The seventeen year old would become a slave trader in a few years. Balthier had been a Master trader for five years; his trading career had begun at sixteen. Over the years he had built up quite the reputation as a good quality trader, only finding the best quality slaves from all over Gaia for the top buyers, usually high ranking nobles and royalty. He had the highest commission rate of any slave merchant, especially from the Nibelhiem area.

----

The port city of Junon was a hive of activity. Goods from all over the world were bought and sold here. Slaves, exotic fruits, Wutai silk, and so much more could be found there. Reno's senses were bombarded with sights and smells, the only thing keeping him moving was the rope attached to his collar and Vaan's insistent tugging. The chocobo cart had been abandoned, only the birds would be going with them. Balthier managed them in the crowds, having a bit more experience with them than Vaan.

They made their way through the crowds, heading for the docks, as quickly as possible. Baltheir was looking for the cargo ship he had secured their passage on. The captain was an old friend, long had they partnered in this venture of slave trading. They passed a long line of ships moored, some gearing up for their next journey, others unloading their cargo for sale here. The one they were looking for was moored at the end of the line. Her captain stood at the top of the gangplank, watching as supplies were loaded. He was yet another blond, his hair windswept from his long months at sea and his faced scarred from facing pirates intent on stealing his ship.

"Good Baltheir, you nearly arrived too late, we sail on the morrow," he said when they arrived, clapping the slave trader on the back in a brotherly manner.

"Now, Basch, have I ever been too late? My cargo needs to be stored, as do my brids," Baltheir replied. Basch then spied Reno as Vaan led him up the gangplank and onto the main deck. A crew member was already working to get Baltheir's chocobos below deck.

"You sure that scrawny thing will be able to impress Nibelheim's king?" Basch asked, stopping Vaan's progress to examine Reno closer.

"He should clean up well. I'm taking him to Marluxia first, the man works wonders on bad-looking slaves," Baltheir said. Basch shrugged, allowing Vaan to contine. Baltheir was known for his ability to match slave and master well, but there were some cases where he was wrong. He just hoped Baltheir wasn't wasting his money on a poor quality slave.

"Your quarters as the same as always, Baltheir, hopefully the sea will be kind to us on this trip."

Reno sat in the hold, mind now ablaze with the idea of escape. His rope had been tied around a ring in a post, a bed of straw lie beneath him, and the chocobos were penned right next to him, a rope serving as a barrier between them. He had been left alone Vaan had left some time ago, probably to help Baltheir with preparations for departure. Slowly, he had been working on getting his hands out of their bonds. Once that task was accomplished, he waited until the ship grew still before making his next move. Carefully, as not to awaken the dozing chocobos, he untied the rope from his collar. The steel ring would be easy to remove once he was free and had broken into a blacksmith's shop, it would be a joy to have it removed, seeing as it was chaffing rather badly. Creeping quietly, he snuck out of the hold, looking around for anyone. The night's sky was beautiful, but the full moon would make his escape a bit more difficult. It wasn't anything he could help; he would just have to be careful. Seeing no one on deck, he began running for the pier, until he was tripped by something and knocked over the head.

"And that, Vaan, is how to catch a run away slave," Balthier said in that smug voice of his. Reno cursed, the throbbing in his head lulling him into the darkness of sleep.

The movement of the ship was what awoke Reno, rubbing his still throbbing head he slowly sat up. Baltheir sat on a barrel nearby, braiding a new rope. Vaan was attending to the chocobos, looking a bit green.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried you had checked out on us permanently," Balthier commented, not missing a beat in his work.

"How long was I out?" Reno inquired, he then noticed his collar hadn't been re-tied nor was he bound in any way.

"Several days. We thought it a small hassle to tie you back up now we're at sea, you've nowhere to run, and if you try to jump overboard the beasts of the sea will devour you in a most spectacular show, and we don't want that, now, do we?" Baltheir's tone indicated that he'd be most displeased if Reno decided to do that. "We'll arrive in Costa del Sol in about two weeks; you've that time to clean your act up or severe repercussions will occur."

--------

The rest of the trip was uneventful, save for the time the chocobos got restless and began racing around the hold. Reno himself aided in their re-corralling, strongly desiring _not_ to get trampled by the big birds.

"If you can't sell him to His Majesty, let me buy him, Balthier, he'd make a good deck hand," Basch commented, watching Reno as he helped calm one of the large birds, stroking its beak.

"But will you be able to afford my asking price, Basch?" Baltheir asked.

"What, you can't cut an old friend a deal? You're worse than a pirate trying to sell stolen goods," Basch replied.

"I am ten times worse, because I'm a Slave Trader."

Eventually, Reno was re-bound as they neared Costa del Sol. It was slightly smaller than Junon in terms of its harbor, but it was twice as alive. Colorful people from all over the world were bartering and trading in the open-air market; local children, tanned from their long days playing in the sun, ran about laughing and playing. Reno was distracted at every turn, giving Vaan a hard time. After they found an inn with a stable for the chocobos, Balthier took over Reno's rope. Having more experience in leading slaves in large crowds, he efficiently pulled Reno along, moving away from the waterfront markets and heading for the more residential part of town.

They finally stopped at a quiet villa not too far from the market. The white-washed walls and terra-cotta roof gave it a bit of character, which was just one way to describe this villa's owner.

"Marluxia!" Baltheir called loudly once they entered the courtyard. "I've got some merchandise for you to review!" Reno heard a door open and shut as a man appeared on the upper landing of the main house. His short pink hair was set in the current choppy style and his clothing was in the peak of fashion with gaudy prints and colors.

"What've you brought for me this time, Balthier?" He asked. Balthier tugged Reno's lead, pulling the recently purchased slave forward a few stumbling steps. Upon seeing the dirty, grimy man, Marluxia quickly descended the stairs to get a closer look. Balthier dropped the rope as two serving men shut the courtyard's heavy wooden doors to prevent escape. Marluxia immediately set about examining Reno. "My, my, my. He _does _need work if he's to turn a profit. Where're you selling him?"

"Nibelheim, were else? His Majesty is my best customer, I'm certain he'll like this one," Baltheir replied, crossing his arms. Vaan shifted uncomfortably behind his master.

"Oh, but you won't turn a profit without _my_ help."

"You're the best Marluxia and I know how you like a challenge. If you're not up to doing it I can always take him to the Honeybee Inn…"

"You take him to those fools at Honeybee Inn, they'll ruin him. You'd best be sure he sells well, it's going to take a lot of work."

"I have the upmost faith in you." Marluxia clapped his hands and the same two serving men took Reno into one of the first floor rooms. It was equipped with a large tub, full to the brim with water. Immediately, Reno's bonds were cut, his uncomfortable steel collar removed, and his shabby slave's clothing was stripped away before being forced into the tub. He resisted at this point, trying to climb out, roughly he was held in as Marluxia came forward with various soaps and oils.

"You'll be a good little slave and do as I say or I'll have my men hold you down, bruising your fair skin. Yes, I can tell you have the fair Midgar complexion under all that grime, bruises show up far too easily on Midgar stock. If you're bruised, you won't sell well, putting all _my_ hard work to waste," Marluxia threatened. Reno quieted as the scrubbing began. The three men scrubbed down every inch of his skin, removing the grime accumulated at the auction house. As the two serving men took over that task, Marluxia started work on Reno's rat's nest hair. The washing and combing drastically hurt Reno's scalp, causing him to yelp in pain whenever Marluxia was working at a particularly tough snag. The pink-haired man muttered under his breath whenever he hit such snags; something about the poor quality conditions of Midgar slave auction houses. Once that task was accomplished, Marluxia began looking at Reno's cleaned and combed hair.

"Hmmm. He's being taken to His Royal Majesty of Nibelhiem, who has impeccable taste. This current long Midgar style won't do, oh no… hmmm. I wonder…" Marluxia mused. He picked up a pair of scissors and set to work. Reno flinched at every snip of Marluxia's scissors as his hair was cut, long locks falling to the floor. Every so often, Marluxia would face Reno head on to see how it was progressing. After a few minutes, he tied off a horse-tail at the base of Reno's neck and teased the main body a bit. Reno was then allotted a loin cloth as he was led back out into the courtyard. Balthier and Vaan had seated themselves on the edge of the central fountain, waiting. As Reno was led out, Balthier stood and crossed over to get a better look.

"You never cease to amaze me, Marluxia," he said quietly, looking at Reno from every angle.

"Yes, yes. Once again have I taken a beast of the Underworld and turned it into one of the heavenly host. But we're not done yet. We still must dress him appropriately, you will aide me," Marluxia said, leading the pair into another part of the villa. The room was full of various fabrics and clothing pieces, Reno was placed on a pedestal and Marluxia immediately began taking measurements as Balthier positioned himself near the door. "What's the current fashion in the Nibel mountain range for pleasure slaves?"

"Dark colors, black specifically. But Vincent seems to enjoy something that reflects the slave's past region," Balthier supplied.

"Stylish… yet rustic… Regional… yet ethnic. Hmmm," with that Marluxia was digging through the piles of clothing, trying to find something that would fit Reno. With a triumphant cry, he pulled out a pair of leather breeches, smiling almost evilly. He tossed them to Reno, who instinctively caught them. "Put them on!" With a bit of hesitation, Reno put on the tight leather breeches.

"The people of Midgar oft go around like this," Balthier stated, motioning to Reno. Marluxia scoffed.

"Don't be daft, darling, he's far too scrawny to go around showing an undefined stomach. No, here's what he needs." Marluxia pulled a black, silken jerkin from another pile, helping Reno into it. It buttoned up but left the neck and upper chest exposed. "One last thing… his new collar."

"Ahh, yes, the most major selling point. That steel one will not do, too much chaffing with an unlined steel collar," Balthier stated. Marluxia nodded, going through a nice stack of collars.

"We definitely need a better one to hide those chafe marks and to make sure new ones don't appear. Something lined with velvet will help greatly, with his extravagant hair and light skin tone a silver one would work well. Ah! I've just the one, been saving it for a while," Marluxia held up a silver collar lined with blue velvet. The collar had an ornate knot pattern running along it with a nicely sized lock. He snapped it into place around Reno's neck, locating a pair of fur-lined, leather shackles to bind Reno's hands. A steel chain was connected to the collar, finishing the look.

"He's going to sell quite well. Maybe I can even get full asking price," Balthier mused. Marluxia had a smug look on his face, confident in his work.

"With luck, you might be able to. Remember, I get half of whatever he gives you. Don't go spending my portion on drink," Marluxia warned, wagging a finger at Balthier.

"I promise to bring you back your promised prize. If I do exceptionally well, I'll see about ordering you some fresh Nibelheim silver."

"I will not be some submissive bed warmer for some arrogant king," Reno said softly. Marluxia and Balthier both looked at him with contempt in their eyes.

"You listen well, _slave_, you've no choice. It's either warm His Majesty's Bed or work in the mines. If you've been any other kind of slave, I would have hit you for your cheek, but damaged goods don't sell well, especially with the King of Nibelhiem," Marluxia's tone had been warm with Balthier, his partner in the pleasure slave trade for the past six years, but he suddenly turned harsh and cold with Reno. He jerked the red-head off of the pedestal, handing the chain to Balthier. "Now! Go out there and make Marluxia proud!" He gave Reno a little shove, making him stumble a bit. Baltheir chuckled as he led Reno back out into the courtyard.

"Vaan, come, we leave for Nibelheim tonight!" he ordered.

The caravan that Balthier was with was made up mostly of merchants looking to trade for Nibelheim's raw minerals. Everyone knew the best ore, silver, and mithril could be found in the Nibelheim range, making its people, and therefore it's King, wealthy. Reno was allowed to ride in one of the carts hauling a cloth merchant's goods, mostly fine Wutaian silk. He was chained firmly to the cart to prevent escape. Baltheir and Vaan rode atop their Chocobos, staying behind the cart to keep an eye on Reno. The journey took a few weeks and the caravan increased and decreased in size as they traveled through the various cities. Finally, they entered into the Nibel area.

Guarded on three sides by mountains, Nibelheim had few worries of attack. Their enemies were few in recent years, thanks mostly to the political skills of its current king. Baltheir and Vaan waited a day, renting a room in the local inn, before heading for the palace. Baltheir made sure Reno was cleaned up as well as his own appearance was suitable.

"You're to remain silent," Baltheir said the next morning as he got ready. "Anything you say could make or break this deal, especially if it's something concerning your past."

"So I'm just to sit there and look pretty?" Reno asked, sulking in a corner.

"Pretty much, yes," Balthier replied, smiling.

"So, who is this mysterious king you're selling me to? At least let me know what I'm up against," Reno inquired.

"His Royal Majesty Vincent Valentine, King of Nibelheim and all its territories. The traditional title of Acheron has been his for the past two decades. A wise ruler, by all accounts, his reign began at twenty-seven, at forty-six he plans to step down soon," Balthier explained. "You'll like him; they always do in the end."

The palace of the Valentine dynasty was a noble home carved out of the living rock of Mt. Nibel. It had taken several generations of kings before it had been complete. Reno was awed by its beauty and majesty. He did not have long to stare at the outside, as he was dragged inside by Vaan.

Vincent Valentine was the twenty-second king of the Valentine dynasty. His reign was marked by peace among the three great households of the Nibel Mountains: Strife, Crescent, and Valentine. Their flags oft few together, with Valentine's as the highest, over the fortress whenever Sephiroth and Cloud were at court. On this day, the two men were at their individual estates, so their flags were not flying.

The three men were taken to the throne room by a masked guard, who also announced their presence.

"The trader Baltheir and his apprentice Vaan, they've merchandise, milord," he said in a clear voice as the three approached the throne. Baltheir bowed low with a flourish, Vaan awkwardly trying to copy his master's actions, save for the flourishes. Reno was forced on to his knees by a well-placed, light kick from the young blonde. The throne was set on a raised dais; it was an imposing construct of heavy grey stone with black and red cloth trappings. But it couldn't be compared to the man sitting on it, at full height he stood a little over six feet, long raven hair accented his pale skin well and kept out of his eyes by a crimson headband. His eyes were his most imposing feature, blood-red pools that could frighten even the bravest of men. Sitting on a pouf a head lower than the King was a blue-haired man with luminous yellow eyes, handsome in his features with a fur-lined slave collar adorning his neck. His quiet obedience made it clear he had been in the King's service for a great amount of time.

"What've you brought this time, Baltheir?" He asked, standing up and coming to clap the familiar man on the shoulder. Baltheir immediately went to Reno, forcing the red-head's face into the King's view.

"Midgar stock, good quality from what I've seen in my travels," Baltheir stated. The dark ruler looked at Reno long and hard.

"Why did you insist on bringing me this poor piece of flesh?" He asked, narrowing his crimson eyes at the red-head. "Honestly, Baltheir, if this is the kind of quality Midgar produces, I'm certain that I do not desire any slave that may be purchased from that region."

"Take a closer look, my king, he doesn't look like much at first sight, but…" Baltheir scrambled to get Vincent's attention.

"Baltheir, stop digging yourself into a deeper grave," Vincent said, turning to return to his throne, lovingly stroking his slave's cheek. "He's barely even quality enough to work in my mines." Reno couldn't take it. He never really had the ability to control his temper whenever people around him were talking about him and he couldn't defend himself.

"I would rather work in your mines and prove myself than just sit next to you like some loyal pet!" Reno yelled, his anger uncontrollable. Baltheir moved to silence him, possibly ignoring his usual "no physical punishment" code. That was, until he heard Vincent's deep chuckle.

"I wonder if he has bite to back up the bark?" Vincent mused. "What do you think, Saïx?" The blue-haired man's smile told the king all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, my King, perhaps I should sell him elsewhere," Baltheir said, bowing and moving to pull Reno to his feet.

"Why should you do that? Let us go see if we cannot work something out," Vincent said, motioning to a doorway on the other side of the room. They left together, leaving Vaan, Reno, and Saïx. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Well, how have you been recently, Vaan?" Saïx asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, the training's been interesting. There's a lot more to slave trading than I originally thought," Vaan replied, fidgeting with Reno's chain.

"You still want to be a Master Trader then?" The slave asked, picking a bit of dirt from underneath his nails.

"If not a Master, then at least Baltheir's assistant," the young man replied. Reno couldn't help but notice the familiarity that the two had when they spoke to one another. He was curious as to how they had come by this. Their conversation was cut short by the opening of the door, revealing Vincent and Baltheir. The trader strode forward with purpose to Vaan. The young man tensed, thinking the deal had gone sour. Reno couldn't tell what was coming next because the Trader's expression was so guarded. Vaan made ready to lead Reno out with him until Balthier whispered something into his ear. The boy released the chain and, with one last look at Reno, left with his master. Reno watched them go, a confused expression on his face.

"If you had hoped to find work as a slave in the mines, I'm afraid you're out of luck," Vincent said, pulling Reno into a standing position, looking him over. "Saïx, take him to the Harem Quarters and get him a bath. The stench of Midgar is still easy to detect on him."

"Your will be done, my king," Saïx replied, standing and bowing.  
----------

A/N: I have chosen to use characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy XII as opposed to Original Characters in major roles. This was done because I could not create OCs to my liking to fit those roles. I hope I will be forgiven for the random VincentSaix, but I believe it to be an interesting pairing. This story is VERY AU, if you have any questions about any of my choices or actions, please feel free to PM, review, or even e-mail me. I will answer them to the best of my ability.

If you like what you see or feel you need to critique, please feel free to review.


	2. 2 Learning the Ropes

**Shades of Yesterday**

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-------------

_Chapter Two: Learning the Ropes_

Saïx's grip on Reno's arm was tight, preventing escape and effectively steering him through the winding hallways of the palace. How Saïx knew where he was going was a marvel to Reno. All pathways seemed the same to visitors to the palace.

"Where are you taking me?" Reno finally asked after a few minutes.

"The Harem Quarters. You will soon learn the route. For now, be content that you have me to lead you," Saïx replied. The entrance to the Harem Quarters was flanked by two masked guards with spears as well as swords by their sides.

"Who's this, Saïx?" One asked as they crossed their spears, preventing further progress.

"His Majesty's newest acquisition. Let me pass for I am his teacher for the time being," Saïx answered, pushing against one's spear.

"Forgive me my suspicions, I meant only to protect the King's interests," the guard said. They uncrossed their spears, allowing the pair to pass. A beaded curtain separated the Harem Quarters from the rest of the palace. A short hallway and a few stairs led to a large common room, a large pillow pit in the center of the room filled with blankets and plush pillows as well as large cushions. Two men reclined within, carrying on an animated conversation. Several good sized arrow slits in the stone walls served as crude windows, through which sunlight poured in, and a large ledge served as a bench on which to sit and look at the outside world. One man sat there, reading a book. Shelving covered one wall with a table and several chairs off in one corner.

"This is the Great Room, free time is spent here," Saïx explained. Quickly, he led Reno into an office. At a large oaken desk sat a large, dark-skinned man who was looking over several papers. "Barret?"

"What up, Saïx?" Barret asked, looking up from his work.

"We've a new resident. He needs to be registered and equipped," Saïx replied, motioning to Reno. Barret looked the new boy over, pulling out a fair-sized book.

"This is the Harem Ledger. Every name of every harem member from each king is in this book, written by their own hand," Barret explained, opening it to a marked page. He passed a feather quill to Reno, when the red-head hesitated, Saïx scoffed.

"Make no mistake, signing this is only a formality. You still belong to the king," Saïx said. Reno sighed and signed his name below a list of signatures starting with Saïx's. Once that was accomplished, a long list of papers had to be filled out, documenting as much about Reno as possible: clothing sizes, a basic background about where he came from and what he did, things like that. Of course, Reno did falsify some things, remembering what Balthier had said about how the people of Nibelheim thought poorly of Turks.

"Alright, Saï, he's all yours to train as the king demands," Barret said once they were finished. The blue-haired man nodded. Saïx took Reno out of Barret's office, leading him down a hallway.

"If you ever need anything, speak with Barret. He's the Harem Manager, keeper of records, and general overseer. The King places great trust in him," Saïx said. They entered into the bath chambers at the end of the hallway. Steam rose from the central pool, making the room quite humid and warm. "The one thing nearly all harems have in common, the Communal Bath. As a rule, the bath is the best area for socialization between Harem members. You wash yourself clean in one of the private showers then soak in the main pool, speaking with the others at your leisure. Of course, you will soon learn who to avoid and the other member's bathing schedules. Since this is usually when I bathe, you will do so as well. It is obvious you haven't had the chance lately." Reno wasn't sure if he should feel insulted at the blue-haired man's last comment. He was sure he didn't stink too badly, just the normal scents that came with traveling: smoke, dust, chocobo, ect. Of course, Reno couldn't deny the pure bliss of warm water on tired skin. Saïx went into a nearby closet, pulling out two robes and four towels.

"Thanks," Reno said, taking a robe and a pair of towels from Saïx.

"Soaps and oils are provided in each individual stall, just close off the curtain and you won't be disturbed. The robe is to be worn once we prepare to leave," Saïx instructed. Reno nodded as he picked one of the stalls, closing the curtain as he was told. A spigot in the shape of a dragon's head allowed a stream of water to pour over one's body, release and amount of water was controlled by a pull chain. Reno quickly located a peg for the robe and a low bench to set the towels and his clothing. Stripping off the clothing Marluxia had placed on him, his hand settled on his collar, wondering what he was supposed to do about it.

"Hey, Saïx?" He called, hoping the man hadn't gone far.

"Yes?" was the man's reply. His voice came from the stall to Reno's right.

"What do I do about the collar?"

"Don't worry about it right now. The King will have you a new one made soon. That one shall be removed in a few weeks. Just work around it for right now," with a sigh, Reno began cleaning himself, trying to keep the velvet lining from getting wet.

--------

Once clean, Reno dried off somewhat, wrapping the towel around his waist as best he could. Opening the curtain, Reno looked out, seeking Saïx. The man, still dripping wet, was settling his other towel and robe on a wooden bench.

"Come on out, Reno. Bring everything," Saïx said before turning to slip into the main pool. Slowly, Reno exited, clutching everything to his chest and settling it down next to Saïx's things. Looking around, he took off the towel he wrapped around his waist. Quickly, he slipped into the pool next to Saïx. The man was meditating, his blue hair damp. Reno did find the much warmer water quite soothing. It did nothing for the awkwardness he felt, sitting on the shelf with Saïx. Things got a bit more awkward as another man approached. At its deepest, the pool was about chest high, from the other side of the pool, a man of about thirty waded over.

"Hey, Saï, this a new guy?" He asked, his dark locks wet. Bright amethyst eyes stood out against lightly tanned skin.

"Yes, Zack. This is his Majesty's latest acquisition," Saïx replied, opening just one yellow eye a little.

"You got a name, new acquisition?" Zack asked, plopping down in-between Reno and Saïx, reclining against the edge of the pool.

"Reno," he introduced himself. Zack smiled cheekily.

"That's an interesting name. Where you from? You look Midgarian," Zack inquired.

"Yeah, I am," Reno replied. Zack nodded, very relaxed.

"I lived in Gongaga in my youth. I came to Nibelheim as a mercenary but stayed on Lord Cloud's good graces," Zack said. Saïx scoffed as the dark haired man's story. Zack chuckled, a sly smile on his lips. "Okay, so maybe I did a few things in my time that warrant enslavement. Ask me another time, I'm getting pruny." With that he climbed out of the pool, giving himself a little shake, sprinkling Saïx and Reno with droplets of water. With a small wave, he began walking off to another bench on the other side of the room.

"Zack is just one of those strange criminal cases," Saïx said, going back to his meditation. Reno was still surprised at the fact Saïx and Zack were so comfortable with being in the nude around other men. Even as he mused, several other guys joined them in the pool, all three around twenty.

"Hey Saïx!" One greeted, writing out his long, purple hair on the tile floor before pinning them up to keep them from getting wetter.

"Rune, Jibben, Alisdiar," Saïx greeted with a nod to each man.

"You attending the King tonight?" The shaggy-haired, green eyed one asked.

"Yes, Alisdair, at dinner and afterwards," Saïx replied. "I'm also apprenticing the new kid." Reno smiled meekly.

"Hiya! I'm Alisdair, these two are Rune and Jibben, you're?" The young man said, motioning to his companions. Rune was the one with long purple hair, while Jibben had short dirty-blonde hair.

"Reno, the new guy," he replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it all pretty quickly, I know I did. Vincent's a really good master," Alisdair said, smiling. He and his companions moved off, splashing each other playfully.

"Come, I'm to get no peace with you out in the open," Saïx said with a sigh, getting out and re-drying himself off before putting on his robe, wringing out his hair. Reno copied his actions, wringing out the horse-tail at the base of his neck. Bundling up his clothing, they left the towels in a wicker basket underneath the bench. Saïx led him out of the bath, back into the hallway. A series of doors ran along both sides, three on each side. Saïx opened the second one on the right side, ushering Reno in.

It was sparsely decorated with a bed draped in deep blue cloth, a large cedar chest emblazoned with the cycle of the moon, a tapestry was hung on one wall, depicting a goddess against the half moon and stars.

"How'd you manage all this?" Reno asked, looking around. It was small, big enough for only two people at maximum space usage.

"Being good has its advantages, sixteen years of loyalty is worth it in the long run. I think one of the rooms is still open, become a favorite and you may earn it," Saïx said, digging through his chest, pulling out clothing for dinner and dressing. There was a knock at the door; he nodded at Reno to open it, which he did. A white haired young man stood there.

"Barret pulled some basic things for the new guy, said his name was Wren-o or something, told me to come to you," he said. A small, neatly-folded pile of clothing sat in his arms.

"Thank you, Wiess," Saïx said, relieving the man of his burden. "And he's called Reno." Shutting the door, he handed the pile to Reno. He took them, setting them down on the bed and seeking something suitable. It was all soft and loose-fitting. There were several long-sleeve tunics and several sleeveless ones.

"Choose wisely what to wear, when, Nibel winters are tough. As you accumulate years, you'll accumulate clothing items. Washing's done bi-weekly, different ranks on different days." Saïx was dressed and had begun working on his hair as Reno dressed. The man revealed a looking glass hidden behind the tapestry, using it to work on re-taming his hair. It was nearly dry now. Once they were both presentable, Saïx led Reno out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

----

They once again traveled the winding passages from the harem to another room somewhere deep in the palace. The large doorway was extravagantly carved, showing the protective images of the god Chaos and the goddess Discord, the gods serving to keep them King's life from harm, for these were his chambers. They entered into a main chamber, a large fireplace in one corner, several bookcases full of texts and trinkets, chairs, and a desk. The King himself sat at the desk, working on a document. His long, dark hair spilled over his shoulders and his bangs obscured his dark, red eyes. Hearing the door open and close, he looked up, smiling as he stood to greet Saïx with a fond kiss. Vincent then gave Reno a look-over, his eyes critical.

"Well, he does clean up well. Maybe he's worth something after all," Vincent mused. Reno averted his eyes, staring at the floor. "Dog! Speak your name to me!" Reno's head snapped up at the command. Vincent's voice had been soft and gentle with Saïx, but had shifted to his "king" voice when he spoke to Reno.

"I am Reno, milord," he replied. Vincent's eyes narrowed, betraying nothing but the hard edge he was known for.

"A good name for a mongrel," he commented. At that moment, a guardsman entered the room. The horned Chaos mask hid his face and the long, dark purple cloak obscured his form, hiding the saber at his side.

"Supper is ready. We await you, my King, and your attendants," he said, bowing to Vincent. At a motion of Vincent's hand, the guard straightened.

"Go, we will follow."

--

The castle dining hall was full of guardsmen and servants. Vincent sat at the head of the high table, Saïx right next to him on the double-wide chair. The harem slave was fed tidbits off his master's plate. Reno was allowed to plop down at the wall behind Vincent's chair. He had heard Saïx and Vincent talking about trying to impress the emissaries of Cosmo Canyon, a young man called Nanaki, who came with what some called a fire-cat. Relations needed to be improved between Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon, so the princeling was attended by Vincent's slave Yuffie, a gift from Wutai.

Next to Vincent sat his consuls, four intelligent men who were said to be totally devoted to Nibelheim and Vincent. At his right hand sat an empty chair, a place set for a royal family member. Vincent stood, all others in the room following, glasses raised.

"To Chaos and Discord, we ask for the safe return of the Asphodel in the coming months," he said, offering the prayer to the impulsive gods. A mummer of agreement went around the room. Reno assumed the place at Vincent's right had been left for this Asphodel person. After that, the dinner began.

"Good Acheron, do you still intend to name her your heir?" A silver-haired man at Vincent's left asked. His deeply tanned skin showed him to be something of an outdoorsman.

"I've every intent, Xemnas. My will shall be done," Vincent replied.

"Such politics bore me so," Saïx lied, allowing Vincent an easy escape from that conversation.

Once dinner was complete, Vincent and Saïx retired to the King's chambers. The King had a bit more paperwork to do before heading to bed. Saïx reclined before the fire, stretched out on the rug like a large dog. Reno had taken a wall for himself. The doors opened once again, admitting the Chaos guard from before.

"Good evening, my King," he said, bowing.

"Good evening, Tal, could you make sure Reno will be comfortable this night?" Vincent asked. The Chaos Guard, Tal, bowed again and headed into the bed chamber to carry out his lord's orders.

A large, shaggy beast then entered, gently padding his way over to Vincent, seeking attention from his master. The beast's purple fur and red mane made it quite exotic.

"Good Galian, where've you been all evening?" Vincent asked, rubbing the animal's head before it lay down at his feet. Saïx stretched out, popping his back, he was full, warm, and drowsy.

"Why does Xemnas contest Eris's right to rule?" Saïx asked as the sound of Vincent's quill filled the room.

"He fears her. He somehow thinks she will be too great of a change. If she rules, she will be the first Queen of my line," Vincent replied.

"Does he not see the reports from Griffon's Keep?" Saïx inquired, sitting up. Reno was pretty much lost. He had no idea who they were talking about; he wanted to ask but was somewhat frightened of how Vincent might respond. Nosy slaves didn't last long in Midgar.

"He does, he doubts them and thinks them doctored by me or someone in the Keep," Vincent said. Saïx shook his head in disbelief. Xemnas could be thick-headed but this was ridiculous. Vincent set his quill down, rubbing his eyes. Saïx immediately got up and moved behind his master, rubbing the King's shoulders. Vincent immediately relaxed, leaning back.

"Stop worrying so much. It adds years to your fair face. Eris will return within a the next few months, safe and ready to rule her kingdom," Saïx's voice was calm and soothing as his hands worked out the knots in Vincent's shoulders and back. The King made small noises of pleasure, urging Saïx to keep up his work. The blue-haired man leaned down to place a small kiss on his master's brow. Reno forced himself to avert his eyes. He had never seen two men so trusting and unguarded with one another like this. Midgar was strict in its sodomy laws. Rufus had no tolerance for such strange behavior and the Turks had been occasionally called upon to punish such law-breakers.

When the bed chamber door opened once again, revealing Tal, Reno looked up. The Chaos guard nodded at him, sitting down on a small platform in a corner, lighting a pair of incense burners in front of him. The smell of jasmine filled the room, relaxing its occupants further. Vincent stood, taking Saïx's hand and began leading him towards the bedroom.

"I take my leave of you, Tal. Rest easy my friend," the King said. Tal had begun to meditate, eyes hidden behind his mask. "Reno, come." After a moment's hesitation, Reno did as he was told. Once the door was closed behind all three men, Saïx began to undress Vincent, removing his kingly robes and carefully placing them in the wardrobe. The lavishly decorated room was a far cry from the harem quarters. Where the rooms there were small, the King's chambers were comfortably large. Another fireplace warmed the room excellently, tapestries showing the region's main god, Chaos, hung on the walls and thick rugs covered the stone floors. The bed was the room's most prominent feature. Three men could lay side-by-side on it comfortably with room to spare.

A chaise lounge with plush cushions and a tick blanket sat in a corner, Reno figured that's where he was to sleep.

"Observe close, Reno, these will be your duties soon," Saïx whispered to him as he passed by.

"Never shall I do such duties," Reno hissed. His mind would not allow him to even consider attending Vincent in such ways. Reno's wards were met by a deep chuckle from Vincent. He was pouring two cups of wine, a smile upon his lips.

"They are always defiant in the beginning. That will soon change," the king said, drinking.

"I will never bend to your will," Reno said. Saïx paused, eyes closing. Reno wouldn't last long at this rate. All he cloud do was hope Vincent would remain in good humor.

"You weren't asked to speak, _dog_," Vincent said, his tone back to a Kingly one. Reno's eyes held strong contempt for this man. "Speak again without permission and I shall muzzle you." With that Vincent returned to Saïx, handing the servant the other wine cup. Reno looked away, sitting down on the chaise lounge. It was going to be a long night.

---

Reno awoke slowly the next morning, wondering where he was. The softness of the chaise brought him back to the present. Slowly looking around, memories from the previous day and night before came rushing back to him. It didn't help that Saïx and Vincent were still cuddled up, even if they began to stir.

"What's the hour?" Vincent asked, running his fingers through Saïx's hair. Saïx stretched slightly.

"What does it matter? If no one's barging in, the kingdom's safe, and we're still comfortable, what does it matter?" Saïx asked, relaxed and pulling Vincent into a good, long kiss. Reno held still trying not to be noticed. Vincent looked over at Reno.

"Come, dog," the king commanded. Reno slowly got up, smoothing down his rumpled clothes, and began walking towards the bed. "Sit there." Reno sat carefully at about Vincent's feet. The King sat up, covers pooling around his waist.

"His spirit is good, quite strong, how long until you think you can have him tamed?" Vincent asked Saïx, caressing the man's cheek.

"A month, maybe less," Saïx replied. Reno felt anger gnaw at the pit of his stomach. They were talking as if he wasn't in the room. If this kind of treatment persisted, he might simply go mad.

"Move closer, dog," Vincent commanded. Reno inched up until he was sitting directly in front of the king. Vincent's eyes roamed over Reno's face, examining it critically. The next thing surprised Reno greatly. Vincent leaned forward and caught Reno's lips in a kiss; Reno struggled as Vincent pushed him onto his back. Reno attempted to shove Vincent off him. Vincent broke the kiss but kept Reno pinned.

"Dog has bite to back up his bark, hmmm? Or are you still biting with milk teeth, pup?" Vincent asked.

"Get off!" Reno demanded. He was answered with Vincent's deep chuckle.

"We'll play again soon, pup, for now your request is granted, ask nicely next time if you want to keep your face and body free of bruises. Saïx, please escort Reno back to the Harem Quarters, and begin his training," Vincent commanded.

"Your will be done, my liege."

-----

Once Saïx and Reno were back in the comfort of the Harem Quarters, they ate a light breakfast. The harem had a long table hidden with foods one could snack on all day: fruits, bread, wine, cheeses, and an assortment of day to day meals cooked by the castle's chef. Vincent made sure his Harem was all cared for, come hell or high water.

Reno ate gratefully. He had learned to appreciate food when he got it, especially good food. Saïx ate sparingly, picking at his food.

"You do understand that Vincent is being lenient with you because you're new. Once you've been here for a time, you won't be able to pull such stunts. He'll tolerate it for only so long," Saïx said.

"Let him do his worst, I'm never going to yield to him," Reno stated. Saïx sighed heavily. He wouldn't want to see Reno sent to the mines to work, it had happened before. If you weren't submitting to Vincent's will, you were sent away to work so that the kingdom's money wasn't wasted. Once they finished eating, Saïx took Reno into the Great Room, sitting on the window bench.

"Let's begin your education. We'll start with Harem rank and rules within our area. Your rank is based on the length of time you've been here and how much Vincent likes you. The first few members of a harem are called the Originators, they've the most power. I am one of Vincent's Originators. Barret and Cid are the others. Barret is the Harem Overseer, he's the one who makes sure our needs are met and the Harem isn't overspending.

"You earn rank with time and respect from the various members of the harem. Right now, you're at the bottom of the ladder, being the new kid. You sleep here, in the Great Room pillow pit. One of the shelves will be assigned to you and that is where you will keep your personal items and clothing," Saïx explained.

"So what's with the masked guards?" Reno asked, setting his chin on his knees.

"The guards are masked to prevent human interference. The ones with demonic masks, dark hair, and long capes are the Chaos guards. They're Vincent's personal bodyguards and their faces are always covered. They are the elite with about ten or fifteen at any given time. Under them are the Hellmaskers, the ones with porcelain masks and white hair. They're our equivalent of the Turks, you do know who those are, right?" Reno nodded. "Anyways, they do Vincent's dirty work but also serve as messengers within the kingdom and palace. The last group of guards are the Death Gigases. They're the all-purpose guards. Some guard the Harem, others walk the battlements." Reno's head was already spinning with the information. This was going to take much longer to get used too than he originally thought.

"Now, a large number of the Harem are political gifts to Vincent. They've given as a show of goodwill, especially those who're the children or siblings of aristocratic houses from different regions. These are the important ones. Vincent has to play carefully with these harem members, choosing which ones to have at his side when certain dignitaries drop by for a visit," Saïx said as they relaxed in the bath around noon. Zack relaxed nearby.

"Who're the political ones?" Reno asked.

"That, I'll let you find out for yourself. Ask around, most will tell you their stories if you're polite. It'll be good training for how you need to speak to Vincent. I must go play the part of obedient slave now; you're on your own. If you need anything, ask," Saïx said as he climbed out of the bath. Reno watched as Saïx dried and put on his robe, heading for his room.

"Curious little duck, aren't ya?" Zack inquired, moving to take Saïx's vacated spot.

"I figure, the more info I have, the better off I'll be," Reno replied.

"You were a Turk, weren't you?" Reno was taken aback. He hadn't said anything about that to anyone, remembering what Balthier had said to him about what people here thought of Turks. But then he remembered that Zack had said he was originally from Gongaga, not Nibelheim.

"And if I was?"

"Your secret's safe with me. I just figured you're Midgarian, you keep asking questions, and you have that non-descript appearance most Turks seem to possess. I'm also an ex-mercenary; I needed to know these things about people back then." Zack flipped a wet lock away from his face, sending small droplets of water around.

"How'd you end up here?" Reno asked. Zack smiled his cheeky smile.

"Once upon a time, there was a mercenary named Zack Fair. He was the best of the best, one day he began working for House Strife, under Cloud. Then he was convicted of a crime he didn't commit. To save his life, Cloud made a slave of Zack Fair. They were happy together until Cloud got married to continue his line. The wife didn't appreciate slaves and made Cloud give Zack away. The King took Zack in, giving Cloud permission to see Zack whenever he liked. Vincent took me in when no one else wanted me. I owe him big time," the dark haired man replied. Reno swirled his finger around in the water, thinking. Vincent seemed like a good man, but one could never be totally sure.

---------------

A/N: Well, there you go! If you have any questions, feel free to review, pm, or e-mail me. Thanks to my reviewers and readers thus far.


End file.
